Aperture Gemini
by CakeNota
Summary: -BEING REVISED-Secretive, monotone, serious L. The Task Force thinks they know him, especially Light. But what they don't know is that he and the other half of L run a deadly science company. EXTREMELY OOC L and spoilers for both series.
1. Chapter 1: Sabrina

Hey there! This is my first shot at fanfiction, so I'm just gonna release the first couple chapters and see how it does before I write more. Constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated and will help me decide if I should continue. Thanks!  
>One more small note: This takes place between Portal 1&amp;2, and after the time when L is chained to Light. (And Near is 7 because he looks like he's 7 to me. It'll make sense later.)<br>I don't own Death Note or Portal. (But I'd be one heck of a happy cupcake; not to mention filthy stinkin' rich; if I did...)

* * *

><p>Sabrina sat in the airport, tugging on a lock of short, lavender hair and tapping her rainbow-striped rain boot, despite the fact that rain was not forecast in England nor her destination in Japan, blind to the occasional odd look strangers cast her as her bright green eyes flashed from the clock to the time board wondering when her gosh darn flight was going to take off. She was exhausted from her visit to Wammy's house, her fame of being L along with Lawliet attracting the attention of the children, particularly a small 7-year old with white hair chosen as their successor. Her visit, however, was due to the fact that Roger had summoned her from the Aperture Science facility to swap out roles with Lawliet.<p>

You see, Sabrina and Lawliet were both appointed with not only the task of being L, but running the Aperture Science laboratories so that Wammy's House, and L, would have a steady income. They obtained the company due to the fact that the previous head of the company, Cave Johnson, was purchasing large amounts of suspicious equipment and products over the years such as $70,000,000 worth of moon rocks, asbestos and mantis DNA, which the L- the person with the position at the time- had to investigate. The result was a bribe to the L team; if they kept their mouths shut about Aperture's experiments, they could run the company with Caroline, Cave's secretary. Caroline, however, went missing, and so the L team took over the company.  
>She looked down at her Aperture Science messenger bag, sitting on top of her baggy light blue and gray-striped tee, which was draped over cargo shorts with two large pockets on either side. She reached in the bag and pulled out her phone, decorated in a zebra stripe skin. She decided to call the facility again, her 3rd call within the hour, to make sure the little idiot she left in charge didn't start the neurotoxin by accident.<p>

"Oh! Um, it's- ah- it's you!" Came a very nervous, very British voice from the phone.  
>"You didn't burn down the facility yet did you?" She asked.<p>

"Ah! Well, no. B-But if I- if I did, then I wouldn't be talking to you now would I?" He laughed nervously over the line while Sabrina sucked in her cheeks and took a deep breath. Sabrina answered in a sarcastic tone, "Well then, if you don't need me and the facility's completely fine, then I'll just hang up now-"

"NO NO NO! WAIT WAIT WAIT! THE TURRETS ARE MALFUNCTIONING! THEY'RE SHOOTING AT GEL TUBES! IT'S GETTING EVERYWHERE!" Wheatley yelled nervously from the other line. "Then just correct the code in the turrets! Do you need me to walk you through it again?" Sabrina replied, irritation growing in her voice.

"Well, I don't exactly, um, know the ENTIRE code, that- that is-"

Sabrina sighed. "All right, Wheat. Here it is." She listed off a string of coding, and after a nervous thanking form Wheatley, she hung up the phone and turned her head to see a businessman stunned at the young girl's memory

"What are you looking at?" Sabrina said sarcastically to the man just before a voice announced over the intercom, "The flight to Japan at gate 36B will be delayed a further 4 hours."

Great.

* * *

><p>That's the first chapter! L comes next! Can't say the next chapter will be longer, because like this one, it'll be an introduction, but the 3rd one will! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Lawliet

SECOND CHAPTER! Here we introduce L and his OOC-ness! :D Shorter than the last one, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER AND MORE ACTION-Y! This was just a needed chapter. :3

* * *

><p>L was typing unhappily at his computer, overtired and on an exhausting sugar crash. He was scrolling through row after row of criminals, being careful not to wake the sleeping Light he was chained to, looking for something, ANYTHING, that would make the answer seem a little more obvious so he could one step closer to going home. Granted, 'home' was a crumbling science facility filled with corrupted programs running the place, but, if there were no other cases L had to work on, he could spend time thinking up new innovations and inventions with her.<br>The trouble was, there seemed to be more cases than usual before the Kira case, causing Aperture's recent decline in popularity. Also, Black Mesa was whipping their fess. THAT was unnacceptable. It added onto Lawliet's stress, which caused him to eat more candy, which in turn caused more pain.  
>A soft knock came to the door, causing Lawliet's head to jerk towards Light to make sure he was still asleep and then quickly to the door as Watari walked in. He walked carefully over to him and whispered, "You are aware it is 3 A.M., correct?"<br>"Well, what am I supposed to do? I want to go home, and this is the fastest way to get it done." Lawliet replied in a cold whisper.  
>"You may be going home sooner than you think," Watari replied, and as soon as he did, Lawliet's head snapped up from the computer and towards Watari as he continued with a simple, "She's comming."<br>Lawliet stared, shocked and replied slightly louder than he should, "What? When? Tomorrow? Will she stay to help? Is she-" He was abruptly cut off with a rustling and a groan from Light next to him as he shifted in his sleep.  
>"She'll be here in the morning, get some rest." Watari said after Light stopped moving, and shut the lid of Lawliet's laptop. Lawliet laid down with a faint 'hmph', and tried to get to sleep.<br>But of course he couldn't, because for the first time in a long time he was going to be able to spend some real time with his best friend.  
>And for the first time in a long time, he went to sleep with a wide grin on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>2nd chapter DOWNNNN! And more to come! 8D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Well, Hey There

Wow. that was a long time without uploading! It still seems like it's the beginning of July for me... XD I'm also switching to 1st person, told by Sabrina, but I might go into some third person as well at a later date. Because it was more introductory, the first two chapters were third person. I don't think I've ever written any ongoing anything where I didn't give myself a mental punch the next day for writing it and lock it away, mostly because they turn out all mary-sue-ish. Also, I screwed up the thing about 5 times before settling on this. XD ALL comments/critiques/faves/watches/whatevers are appreciated! I love compliments, but I also love tips, ideas and especially criticism! It stops this thing from becoming the unexperienced, un-eloquent horror I'm scared it might become! D: I'm talking too much now. SHUT UP SELF!

ON WITH THE AWESOME.

* * *

><p>•~*±*~•<p>

_It was... dark._

_How..._

_How did this happen...?_

I cursed the pouring rain to Android Hell as I stepped into Lawli's building at 3 AM in Japan after arriving on a long flight from England. My Aperture canvas bag was wet, possibly damaging the blueprints I had slaved over for hours. I pulled out the top one. It had a rough sketch of an underground package delivery system, using Aperture's floor plan as an example of how it could work, and thankfully, it wasn't ruined. Well, at least my feet were prepared. And they called me crazy for wearing rain boots when it wasn't in the forecast. I like being prepared.

I looked around the entry hall, and at the door was a series of security measures. Finger scanners, metal detectors, all sorts of high-tech stuff. Luckily, I was the one who installed it, so I let myself in. I went into the entrance hall, which was quiet, considering the time. However, a large screen was in the center of the hall, portraying security cameras. All the displays were nearly pitch-black, except for one; a raven-haired man that I knew all too well sat crouched in his own way on the bed, typing away at his laptop. Floor 19 read the camera label, so I made my way over to the elevator. Once I arrived on his floor, I opened several doors, each room containing similar furniture, very modern, but mostly just a couch, a couple chairs a plant here or there, maybe a coffee table and many had a large flat screen TV. When I arrived at the last room In the hallway, I kneeled down next to the bottom of the door to see if he was in there so I could sneak in and scare him.

"May I ask-" A voice said from behind me, causing me to yell "HOLY SKUDUFFEL!" while jumping up, hitting my head on the door, and while I fell back to the floor again, I leaned on the doorknob, opening the door and tumbling through. Did I mention I'm a caffeine-induced klutz? Yeah. "Hey, long time, no see." I said. Lawli popped his head out from behind the laptop, pinched the bridge of his nose and smiled. "You never change." He replied.

I smiled as Watari shut the door, leaving us to catch up.

"So," Lawli said, "What brings you here?"

"You... don't know?" I replied, confused.

"No, I mean, I knew you were coming, I just didn't know why."

"Well," I said, pulling myself off the floor, "Aperture may have a slight...ly... minor...ish... majordebtproblem..." I nervously ran my words together, plopping myself on the edge of the bed.

His voice rose as his sentence went on, "What? How much? How did this-"

I shoved a pillow in his face. "Shhh! You wanna wake all of Tokyo with that volume level? Now, the total amount may possibly be... kinda... sorta... tenmruskuhbnm..." I muttered.

"What?"

"Ten milumbradadada..."

"What?"

"TEN MILLION, OKA-"

It was his turn to shove the sheets in my mouth to shut me up. "God, do you wanna wake up Black Mesa with_ that_ volume level?" L whispered in a harsh tone. He put his head in his hands and went on, "How, may I ask, did we get ten million dollars in debt?"

"Well," I explained, "All my prototypes didn't work all that well... And there was this one blueprint that I was so close to finishing before Wheatley spilled coffee all over it, and GLaDOS' hard drive-"

"Alright, alright." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Why did none of the blueprints get finished?"

"Because they all suck, and I suck at making them!" I pulled the blueprint out of my bag of the mailing system and showed him. He studied it for a couple minutes, thumb in mouth, as I sat on the edge of the bed, one foot resting on the bed while I pulled at the frayed ends of my boot-cuts. "See? It sucks." I said after several long moments.

He leaned closer towards me, "This is well beyond what I could come up with,and-"

"Don't lie. You could come up with it just as well."

"Oh really? Out of all your blueprints, how many have you started on your own?"

I paused. "56."

"And how many have I started on my own?"

There was a shorter pause before he said, "0. I kept track."

"No, what about the... the... thing... with the... things..." I trailed off.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Ok then, we both suck. So what?"

"If we sucked, would we be bringing one of the greatest science companies up from it's grave while being the greatest detectives in the world?"

I thought for a moment. "Sure we could suck. If we're the best and we suck, then either the people better than us never got a chance, or the standard for the whole human race has to be really freakin' low."  
>We both laughed for a minute before he said, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"<p>

"Well, shouldn't you?"

"I ate 3 cakes, 16 cupcakes and drank exactly 6 ? cups of coffee today."

"I had 4 cups of coffee, each with 5 shots of espresso."

"You've been on a plane and must be jetlagged."

"You've been hunting a serial killer who could be anywhere in the world right now and can probably kill people just by looking at them, thus defying all laws of science and logic, both of which your mind runs on."

There was a pause. "Touché." He said.

"Thought so." I got up off the bed and slapped him on the back. "Keep up the good work, panda-eyes. I'll go draw some more blueprints that may save our sucky arses."

"Missed you too." he said as I closed the door.


End file.
